


The Legend of Steven: Majora's Gem

by The_Albinocorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Albinocorn/pseuds/The_Albinocorn
Summary: Little Homeworld is complete, with Gems and humans alike coming out to celebrate the occasion. But the festivities are cut short when a mysterious Gem wearing an even more mysterious mask arrives. Using powers never before seen, she sends Steven to a world eerily similar to his own. Names and faces are the same, but no one recollects the events that led them to their happily ever after, and a Red Eye hangs ominously over the city.Powers depleted and friends scattered, Steven and Connie are forced to partake in this Gem's game and save the Crystal Gems before the Red Eye comes crashing down. But this mad jester knows Steven's greatest weakness: helping others at any cost. Can he aid all of the denizens of this parallel world and stop the apocalypse?The clock is ticking...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

The Garden was quiet.

Secluded in a far off section of space most had forgotten about or took no notice of, a chunk of rock with a domed enclosure floated alone. Within the sealed space, plants withered and decayed, choked by equally lifeless weeds that had stopped growing long ago. Wild vines shriveled and died, old petals turned to dust with the slightest touch, and ponds had run dry millennia ago. Obelisks, once bright and glossy, were now dull and crumbling. Cracks ran along the stone tiles on the floor. Near the back of the garden, a section of tiles had been destroyed completely, leaving only two fist-shaped impact marks behind. Whatever light had blessed this place had left, leaving it bathed in shadows.

Amidst the ruins of a once flourishing eden lay a crystalline heart. It was pink, and at one time, might have been lustrous and beautiful. It sat in the dust, now dull like its surroundings. Like the rest of the garden, there was no one to care for or tend to it. No one to wonder how long it had been there alone. 

No one to be its friend.

With no way to accurately measure time in this place, it was hard to say how long the heart-shaped gem had laid there. Maybe hours, maybe a few days. Whatever the length of time, it finally pulsed, breaking the stillness of the Garden.

Glowing a faint pink, it floated into the air, rotating upside down before a humanoid form began to take shape around it. Long, rubber-like limbs expanded outward, ending in pink gloves and pointed boots. Sharp pauldrons poked out from her shoulders, and two bushy pigtails poofed out from the back of her head.

The new Gem slowly touched down on the destroyed tiles. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly as her situation dawned on her.

_No… No, no, no, no!_

Spinel let out a scream. She clenched her fists and pounded the tiles, widening the impact craters she had made not too long ago. “ _Why?_ I didn’t _want_ to come back!” 

A sharp pain ran through her gem, like what she felt before she dissipated before. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the tears falling from them and hoped this time when she poofed, she didn’t come back. But, while the pain remained, numbing the rest of her form, it wasn’t enough to disrupt her. 

Spinel let out another scream that melted into a sob. She raised her head up to the small dais in the back of the Garden. The Homeworld communicator floated there, emitting a faint red glow; the signal that it had a message saved.

The first message sent in six-thousand years. The message that had ruined Spinel’s life.

Her Diamond… Pink Diamond was gone. Not poofed or shattered, just _gone_. Replaced by her ‘son’ Steven Universe. Spinel didn’t even know what a ‘son’ was. All she knew was that she hated him. But not as much as she hated Pink Diamond now.

She clapped her hands to the sides of her head. No, that wasn’t right. She couldn’t hate her best friend. That… that wasn’t what she was supposed to do.

“But she left me…”

A game. Stand in the Garden. Be as still as possible until Pink came back. That was the game. Only, she never came back. She went to Earth, made a colony… made new friends… started a war… left her old life behind entirely…

Abandoned Spinel.

The pain in her gem erupted again, and Spinel begged for the sweet release from her current form. She had too many emotions—she couldn’t handle them. She didn’t know _how._ She moved her hands to her gem and pushed inward like she could give it enough pressure to help her dissipate. 

No such luck.

“ _Why?_ ” Spinel screamed again. “Why did she leave me? What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough? Did I play the game wrong?”

No one answered her.

She snarled and pounded the ground again. “It’s not fair! It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair! It’s! Not! _Fair!_ ”

The floor was gone completely now. Plumes of dirt shot up with each of Spinel’s strikes. It didn’t relieve the pain. _Nothing_ could relieve her pain.

She was a failure. She had failed her one reason for existing. Her best friend had left her for millennia all on her own. And now, she didn’t even have the nerve to exist anymore. 

The pain evolved into red hot anger. Maybe she was a failure. Maybe she wasn’t good enough to serve a Diamond. But this? This exile, this _abandonment?_ She hadn’t deserved this! 

“I stood here for Diamond knows how long, and she gets to go live a fairytale?” Spinel let out a broken laugh. “Noooo, no, no, no, no. The story’s not over.”

Spinel gnashed her teeth and clenched her fists. Pink Diamond was gone. She had left Spinel like… like… 

Like a broken toy.

More tears streamed from Spinel’s eyes. Pink hadn’t cared about her. And if Pink didn’t care about her, then Spinel didn’t care about her either! In fact, she… she…

Spinel _hated_ Pink Diamond!

Yes, she could say that now. She could _feel_ that now. Spinel hated her. She hated this Steven Universe. She hated herself for being so stupid.

Anger, hatred, despair. Spinels weren’t supposed to feel these. But it came so easily for her. It bled from her core, filling her entire being with no release. What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go? Her Diamond was gone, Spinel was a defective failure! What did she do?

Spinel screamed again and punched her gem, desperately trying to poof herself. She hated these feelings! She hated this pain! She hated—

_Clunk._

Spinel stopped. She rotated her neck around, looking for the source of the sudden noise. It was probably just one of the columns breaking apart. At first, nothing looked different, and she would know if something was off; she had stared at the same thing for millennia. 

Just before Spinel gave up and returned to contemplating how to end her miserable existence, something caught her eye. Lying on the ground just behind her was… well, she wasn’t sure what it was. She rotated the rest of her body around and scooped the object up. It was heart-shaped and very colorful: blue, red, yellow, white, with huge orange eyes that were hypnotic to stare into. It had two pointed horns at the top and similar spikes sticking out around it. Flipping it over, Spinel found the backside was hollow.

“A mask?” She turned it over again, staring into its orange eyes. Where had it come from? How had it gotten out here? Holding it in her hands, Spinel could feel there was something odd about it. She felt like it was whispering something, but she couldn’t quite make out what it said.

 _Well, masks are meant to be worn._ A momentary distraction from her existential crisis. Spinel lifted the mask and slipped it onto her face. 

The whispers became louder. But it wasn’t words Spinel heard, it was… concepts? Ideas? Feelings? Someone was whispering hatred and despair into her head. No, they were _agreeing_ with her feelings. She _should_ be mad, she _should_ feel abandoned. She should _do_ something about it. 

_Revenge._

Whispers of revenge for the way she had been treated. Whispers of _power_. This mask could help her get what she wanted. Yes, this mask was on her side! It wanted what she wanted! It was her friend!

Majora.

“Oh, Pink. I really didn’t like this game you made me play. But that’s fine; I’m making a new game. This time, _I_ get to win.”

Spinel cricked one side of her neck, then the other, and giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Steven Universe x Majora's Mask crossover! There are so many similarities between Spinel and Skull Kid that I couldn't not write this.
> 
> Please leave a comment, it's the only way I know if people are even reading this or not.


	2. Happily Ever After...

__

_ Two weeks later… _

******

Today was the day!

Steven slipped his pink jacket over his yellow star t-shirt and double-checked himself in the mirror. He looked the same as he always did: round face, poofy hair, loving smile. Perfect!

Sandals slipped on, sunscreen applied, Steven ran down the wooden stairs of his reconstructed beach home, finding the living room was already occupied. “Morning, guys!”

Pearl waved at him from the couch. “Good morning, Steven! Can you believe the day is already here? Gems are quick builders but thanks to Bismuth, this took no time at all!”

“It’s gonna be so great!” Amethyst exclaimed, hopping down from her place on the kitchen counter. “All the old Crystal Gems have a new place to call home!”

Garnet strolled over and ruffled Steven’s hair, a habit she couldn’t stop even if Steven was getting older. “It’s all thanks to you, ‘savior of the galaxy,’” she said with an affectionate chuckle.

Steven felt a light blush rise to his cheeks. “We all did it. Us, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, everyone in Beach City helped out.”

“And all of them were brought together by you.”

Steven had a feeling he couldn’t get out of this without accepting the praise. Still, he knew it had been a team effort. With Gems and humans working together, the idea Steven had pitched almost two years ago was now complete. A place for the uncorrupted Gems that had finally been saved with the Diamonds’ help, and other Gems that wanted to find a new purpose now that the galaxy was free from Diamond control.

Today was the official opening of Little Homeworld.

Pearl walked over and gave him a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so proud of you, Steven! You’ve made a new beacon of hope and acceptance for Gems all across the cosmos!”

“It was the least I could. I mean, we did kinda, sorta overthrow their empire. Giving them a place to stay or helping them find a new purpose just felt like the right thing to do.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Typical Steven answer. Come on, Mr. Hero, you don’t wanna be late.”

They all headed for the warp pad at the back of the beach house. With minimal effort after doing it hundreds of times now, Steven activated it with a single thought and sent them flowing through time and space. It was a short warp, and before Steven knew it, a cool summer breeze blew across his skin, bringing the cheers and shouts of a celebration already in progress.

Little Homeworld’s warp pad sat in the middle of town, giving anyone who came in on it a panoramic view of everything the budding settlement had to offer. Everything from gardening stores to ice cream stands to art supply shops, with colorful houses interspersed between them. The central tower and weather vane loomed over them, balloons tied around the parapets. 

Steven stepped off the warp and onto the crystal star that encompassed it. Humans and Gems alike milled about, talking and laughing with one another, wearing bright and colorful clothing and sharing food and drinks. Off in the distance, he could hear Sour Cream’s beats. The smell of fried food and warm pastries filled the air. All of it was enough to bring a tear to Steven’s eye.

“Dude, are you crying?” Amethyst asked. 

“Only a little,” Steven said, wiping it away. “It’s just so great to see our cultures mixing so well.”

Amethyst looked out, and a satisfied smile drew across her face. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”

“Steven!”

He turned toward the tower to see Peridot riding Bismuth's shoulders and Lapis flying next to them on her water wings as they rode the elevator down.

“One-hundred percent completion!” Peridot yelled, jumping off Bismuth’s shoulders as the elevator reached the bottom floor. “On time and, aside from that mishap with Lion and the rolls of carpet, incident free! Thanks to  _ my _ superior leadership,” she finished, holding a hand to her chest.

Bismuth crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

Peridot blushed. “Of course, Bismuth and Lapis helped too.”

Lapis shrugged. “That’s as good a thank you as we’ll get for now.” She gestured around at the festivities. “So, what do you think?”

“Everything looks great!” Steven said. “You all did an amazing job!”

“I agree,” Pearl said, admiring the tower. “This is some of your best work, Bismuth.”

“Heck yeah, it is!” Bismuth said, wrapping an arm around Pearl. “Building things has a different feeling when it’s done as a favor and not a command. Knowing I was helping misplaced Gems, I put my heart and soul into this!”

“And I’ve already begun drawing up schematics for expansion projects!” Peridot said, clapping her hands eagerly.

“Whoa there, Peri,” Steven said with a good-natured laugh, “let’s celebrate what we have now. We can talk about expanding later.”

Amethyst punched the air. “Yeah, man! Let’s get this party started!”

The group set out about Little Homeworld, stopping at every booth and shop along the way. Steven was more than happy to show the new Gems making Earth their home how to party and play games like an Earthling. He and Pearl demonstrated the ring toss, Garnet showed everyone how the ‘test your strength’ game worked (and broke the bell in the process), and Amethyst showed off her dance moves to Sour Cream’s rave music.

They had taken a break to sample Lars’ new pastries when a familiar voice shouted, “Steven!”

He turned around and sucked in an excited breath. “Connie!”

Connie ran toward him and nearly bowled him over in a hug. She still had her space camp uniform on, and the sword Bismuth had made for her was strapped to her back.

Steven could hear his friends giggling around them and Amethyst making kissy noises, but he didn’t care. He had fifteen days and three hours worth of hugs to give Connie. Not that he had been counting.

Just as he pulled away, Connie gave him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled and stammered before managing to speak clearly again. “I’m so glad you made it to the party!”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy!” She turned and waved to the Crystal Gems. “Hi, everyone!”

“Hi, Connie,” they chorused, still giving her and Steven bemused grins.

“So, how was space camp?” Steven asked. He glanced at the sword pommel sticking over Connie’s shoulder. “And you didn’t take your sword there, did you?” Ever since Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding, Connie became accustomed to taking her sword almost everywhere, just in case. Steven couldn’t exactly fault her.

Connie blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “Of course not. They would never let me through security with this. I grabbed it on the way here. And space camp was fine. It wasn’t as cool as  _ actually _ going into space, but it was very educational. And we got to do astronaut simulations in these super fun machines!”

Connie launched into details about her camp experience. Steven held onto every word, fascinated by the amazing things Connie got to do in the span of two short weeks. He offered to split an ube roll with her when she had finished. 

“Little Homeworld looks so amazing, guys!” Connie said, biting into her roll and looking around at the festivities. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help.”

“Don’t be silly!” Bismuth said heartily. “You helping Steven stand up to the Diamonds is the reason this was even possible!”

“And you’ll have plenty more opportunities when we start the expansion projects!” Peridot said, throwing her arms wide. “Imagine a bowling alley! And a stadium where we can watch your weird human sports!”

Steven was about to comment that they would need a sports team to justify having a stadium when two figures approaching caught his eye. He turned his head to give them his full attention, recognizing them as Yellow and Blue Pearl. Both of them bowed, and Yellow Pearl cleared her throat imperiously. 

“Greetings, Steven Universe. We have come to inform you that the Diamonds shall be arriving later this evening.” She added in a more exasperated tone, “I should also warn you they’re coming with another proposal to stay with you.”

Steven facepalmed and dragged his fingers down his eyes. “Oh please, no.”

Connie put a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

Steven sighed. “I’m glad the Diamonds have changed… for the most part. But they keep trying to smother me every chance they get. The day after you left for camp, they flew here to Earth and tried to convince me to let them live here.” Steven cupped his eyes. “You won’t believe how long it took me to convince them Homeworld still needed them. And the guilt trip White tried to give me…”

Connie gave him a guilty smile. “They’re just showing their affection. It’s healthier than before at least. And would them living here really be so bad?”

“They’re the reason all of these Gems got corrupted,” Steven said pointedly. “I mean, yeah, they didn’t know and they fixed them in the end, but that’d still be… awkward. Besides, I already have three Gems fretting over me, I don’t need six.”

“Hey!” Pearl and Amethyst exclaimed.

Steven smiled and puts his hands together in the shape of a heart.

Blue Pearl cleared her throat, reminding Steven that the two were still there. “There’s something else we wanted to mention as well,” she said quietly.

“We’ve heard from around the…  _ former _ colonies that a Gem has been asking around about you,” Yellow Pearl said.

Steven’s first instinct was to brace himself for a fight, but he shook it off. No one had tried to kill him in two years. The war was over. “Do you know what she wants? Or what she looks like?”

Yellow Pearl shook her head. “She seems to just want to hear stories about you.” 

“And no one’s seen her face or her Gem. Apparently, she wears a mask at all times,” Blue Pearl added.

Amethyst shrugged. “Could just be a big fan of yours.”

Pearl, however, frowned. “I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of a Gem concealing their identity while information gathering. Although, I don’t know what she’d gain by asking around the former colonies other than second-hand information.”

Steven tried to puzzle it out as well. There were plenty of formerly corrupted Gems who hopped back into space at the first chance they got. And Steven himself had made a few rounds to other planets with Diamonds while he helped negotiate peace and spread the word the Empire was more or less finished. There were plenty of aliens and Gems alike who knew of his story. Still, if this mystery Gem really  _ was _ a fan, why didn’t she just come to the source?

He looked over at Garnet, unreadable as ever with her visor on. “Garnet, do you see anything happening?”

She tilted her head to the sky and hummed. “No, nothing concerning this Gem. Though, there will be  _ plenty _ of awkwardness once the Diamonds showed up.

Steven didn’t need her future vision to tell him that. He looked back at the two Pearls. “Thanks for the heads up, guys.”

Both of them bowed. “Our pleasure, Steven Universe,” Yellow Pearl said. They walked off, leaving the Crystal Gems to contemplate further.

Amethyst rested her hands behind her head. “I mean, if Garnet isn’t seeing anything, then’s what’s there to worry about?”

Pearl pressed a hand to her mouth. “I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of some unknown Gem asking about Steven.”

“We already fought the Diamonds,” Lapis said casually. “I’m sure we can handle whatever this Gem can throw at us.”

“And we’re assuming the worst,” Steven said, trying to convince himself with his hopeful tone. “Why would anyone want to attack us now of all times? Happily ever after, remember?”

Amethyst raised her glass of lemonade. “Steven’s right. Besides, we can’t do anything about now anyway. And if she  _ is _ learning about Steven, she’ll know it’s a bad idea to come to Earth looking for a fight.”

“You got that right!” Bismuth said, pounding a fist against her chest. “Ain’t nobody in the galaxy that can’t take down the Crystal Gems!”

“Yeah!” the group gave a cheer and raised their glasses, clinking them together. Steven smiled and sipped his soda. They were right, who would want to come to Earth to pick a fight with him? He gave a side glance to Pearl. She smiled along with everyone else, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Steven supposed  _ one _ of them needed to be cautious. The fact the Gem was hiding her identity  _ was _ suspicious.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. All he saw were Gems and humans celebrating their progress and enjoying the beautiful day. Perhaps it was the seed of paranoia sewn by the Pearls, but he couldn’t help but feel someone was watching him. 

He shook it off and smiled again.  _ Everything will be fine, as long as we’re together. Happily ever after, here we are. _


End file.
